Ecstasy
by The Panasonic Princess
Summary: When Yugi feels left out of the group, he seeks comfort in the most unlikely arms... and what will his jealous yami say about that? yaoi, YM.Y, one sided YY.Y
1. Let the Rain Fall

Ecstasy

The Panasonic Princess

Well, this one seemed to be a hit on the yahoo group I'm in, yugiohslash (if you have the time, you should check it out. This is a little different than Toxic. Also expect Acquainted With the Night to go up soon (an edited version, of course… for the full version, join yugiohslash). I hope you enjoy!

Chapter one:

Let the Rain Fall

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away my sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down,

I'm coming clean…

-

-

Yugi Mutou smiled softly as he listened to his friends chat animatedly about their day. They had decided that morning to go to the park after school, and Yugi was beginning to regret agreeing. He really didn't want to be here.

Everyone in the group had more or less paired up. Bakura and Yami were together. Jou was always off with Seto somewhere. Ryou and Malik could sometimes be found coming out of the boys' bathroom still pulling on their clothes. Yugi, however, had no one. It wasn't fair. He was surrounded day in and day out by love, but he had no one to call his own. He hated it.

He wrapped his arms around himself and leaned back against the tree he was sitting under. Everyone there had someone to hold in their arms except him. He was seriously beginning to feel left out. If this didn't change soon…

"Yugi?"

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he looked over at his yami, look was gazing back with a concerned look in his eyes. Yugi managed a weak smile, but Yami didn't buy it. He never did.

"Yes, Yami?" he replied. The spirit frowned.

"I… I have to talk to you," he said slowly, as though just deciding it, "Bakura, I'll be right back."

Yugi stood as Yami left the possessive grasp of his lover. Yami led him away from the others, to a secluded part of the park, surrounded by trees.

"Yugi, is there something wrong?" Yami asked when they were sure they wouldn't be heard.

"No. Why?"

Yami frowned.

"Well… you just seem a little lonely. I don't want you to be sad because of me, Yugi. I don't want you to feel you're alone."

"I know I'm not alone," Yugi replied, smiling, "I have all my friends. I have you. That's all I need."

Yami still looked doubtful, however, as he stepped forward and enveloped Yugi in a hug.

"Well, if you're sure, I won't press it," he said, "But if anything's ever bothering you, I would like it if you came and talked to me. I'm sure that we could solve it together."

"I'll remember that, Yami. Thank you," Yugi said, and stepped out of his darkness' arms, "I think I'll go home. I've got homework to do."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, you stay here. I'll be fine."

Yami nodded.

"Okay. I'll be home late. Don't wait up for me."

He left to go back with the others, and Yugi began to walk in the other direction, towards the game shop.

-

-

Yami came home late that night, as he promised. The house was dark as he entered, Bakura trailing behind him with his lover's hand clasped in his own.

"I think Yugi's asleep," the ex-pharaoh said softly upon listening intently and hearing nothing, "I was hoping he'd be."

"Why did he leave so early this afternoon?" Bakura asked, apparently for the sake of conducting some sort of conversation (which he did when he had absolutely nothing better to do).

"He said he had homework, but I don't believe him," Yami replied.

"Oh? Why?"

"He's the only one in our group who's not with someone. I think he's lonely."

"Marik's still available."

Yami glared back at him as they entered the living room.

"Don't even joke like that, Bakura."

"Well, what are you planning to do for him? All your friends are taken, and I doubt you'd set your hikari up with a stranger… hell, you freaked out when he started dating Ryou. I had to lock you in the basement to keep you from sending my hikari to the shadow realm."

"That was an… isolated incident."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, okay."

Yami glared at him again, then sighed, and collapsed on the couch.

"I was thinking about that this afternoon," he said, "I think I came up with… somewhat of a solution."

"Yeah? What?"

"Well…" Yami began, turning red, "I was thinking… if it's okay with you… maybe he could join… us."

There were a few moments of complete silence as Bakura absorbed this statement before the albino burst into laughter. Yami's eyes went impossibly narrow.

"What the hell is so funny?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"I… I knew you had a thing for your light, Pharaoh, but I didn't think you'd have the balls to actually try something," Bakura replied after he caught his breath, "He's the other half of you. Do you think he'd really want to fuck himself?"

"Well… it doesn't have to be anything sexual—"

"Everything is sexual with you, Nahkti," Bakura interrupted. Yami fell silent at the use of his birth name, and he knew that Bakura was being serious.

"Why can't I be with him?" the smaller spirit asked softly, "I'm his yami—why can't we be together?"

"It wasn't meant to be that way," Bakura whispered, pulling him close, "That's why Ryou and Yugi broke up. With us together, it was as if they were dating a brother. It was awkward. It would be the same if you and Yugi got together."

"But at least he and Ryou had each other, even if it was for a short time. They weren't lonely. I just don't want him to be alone. He could be with us just until he finds someone who he can be with."

"And when he does, will you be able to let him go?"

The room fell silent as Yami thought this over. He hadn't considered that. Would he be able to let Yugi live his life with someone else? Would he ever get over his love for his hikari? Would he ever be able to forget?

"No, I suppose not."

"I'm not telling you not to try," Bakura murmured, "But be careful. I don't want you hurt. Yugi is his own person. He needs to make his own decisions. You can't force him to love you."

"I won't. I'll talk to him tomorrow. See if he'd like to join us. I just… hate seeing him so lost and alone. I hate it."

"I know you do, ibi," the albino said, kissing his lover on the forehead, "C'mon, let's go to bed."

Yami allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and dragged upstairs, giggling the whole way there.

-

-

The next afternoon found the gang at Malik's house. The Egyptian had called everyone that morning before school to invite (translation: threaten) them over for movies. Yugi wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but since Malik was his friend and Yami had begged him, he had agreed to go.

Everyone was there when he arrived. As he was guided into the living room by Malik, he saw that everyone had already paired up. The couples were painfully obvious; each pair had claimed their own spot on the couch, chair, or floor. Yugi scowled (unnoticed, for the lights had been turned off), and took a seat on the couch between Ryou and Jounouchi (who were beginning to be very occupied with their respective lovers).

Half an hour into the movie (the name of which he had forgotten), Yugi realized that he was the only one paying any attention to the damn thing. He sighed softly and stood, walking to the back of the house and out the screen door leading to the backyard.

If Yugi had to name just one thing he liked about the Ishtar house, it would have to be the wide veranda attached to the back. It was peaceful there, in the midst of complete chaos, and he liked spending time just sitting on the small mahogany bench overlooking the backyard. He could be alone out there.

Today, however, there was someone else there.

"You got bored watching them all make out, too?" Yugi asked as he stepped outside.

Marik Ishtar turned his head and grinned.

"Are they _all_ making out? I wouldn't know. I left after the thief and the pharaoh started trying to swallow each other whole."

Yugi sat next to him on the bench, leaning his elbows on the table behind him.

"That's nothing," he retorted, "You should come over my house and watch them when they're serious."

They laughed, but it died too soon, leaving them hovering in awkward silence. Yugi allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts as he looked over the nicely landscaped backyard. This wouldn't hurt so much if _he _had someone to be with…

As if in answer, a pair of soft lips claimed his own, derailing his train of thought. He gasped as Marik kissed him until his mind turned numb. Unconsciously, he brought his hand up to cup the tanned cheek, and Marik responded by wrapping an arm around the smaller duelist's waist and pulling him closer.

By the time the kiss ended, Yugi's brain was officially mush. He breathed heavily, clinging to Marik, wondering what the hell had just happened, and how he was able to enjoy it so much…

"You see," Marik whispered into his ear, sending delicious chills down his spine, "This is how I think of it—what sense would it make if we were both miserable and alone? The least we could do is be miserable together…"

"I—I'm not miserable," Yugi mumbled weakly. It was hard to concentrate on forming intelligent sentences when there was a pair of silky, warm lips sucking on his earlobe…

"But you're lonely," Marik purred, "And I can relieve you of that, if you'll let me."

"I… I don't know.."

Marik's lips moved down to Yugi's neck, and he growled lightly, sending vibrations through the teenager's nerves as he'd never felt before. He moaned despite himself, and tangled his fingers in soft blonde hair. A pair of hands slipped beneath his shirt, caressing his torso.

"I won't rush you," Marik murmured, "I will respect your wishes if you do not want me to go too far. It will be hard, though. You're so beautiful…"

Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes as Marik held him close. He'd been called cute, innocent—pretty, even—but never had anyone ever called him beautiful. And the way Marik whispered it with such passion, such fervor, he really wanted to believe it…

"Yami won't like this…" he replied sensibly, shaking his head clear, "He'll be so angry with me…"

"What Yami doesn't know won't hurt him."

"… I'm still not sure…"

"Listen," Marik interjected, placing a finger on Yugi's lips, "You should come over here tonight, after Yami has left for Bakura's. We can talk, and work something out. I really want to be with you, but I don't wish for Yami to be involved in this. I will not pressure you into anything you don't want to do. I wish to talk, and that's all."

"Well… okay," Yugi replied, nodding, "I'll be here at around eight, then, I guess. Will Malik be here?"

"No. He'll be with Bakura."

"Okay. Good. I'll be here."

"You should go back inside," Marik said suddenly, "There's a remote chance that one of them may need to come up for air and realize you're no longer in the living room, bored to death and half as sick."

They laughed, and sealed their promises with another mind-blowing kiss, one that Yugi returned. A moist tongue slipped past Yugi's lips, and he moaned, nearly getting lost in the passion of the embrace. They broke apart reluctantly, and Yugi rose to leave.

"Until tonight," Marik whispered. Yugi nodded, opened the screen door, and headed back to the living room.

He froze when he saw his yami standing in the doorway of the living room, eyes ablaze, arms crossed.

_Shit._

_-_

_-_

_Merci, merci_. I love the way this started out. I've got big ideas for this one, yes I do. You know this is gonna be one hell of a ride…

Next time: Yugi goes to meet Marik, and "things" happen. Malik's loyalties to both Yugi and Yami are tested when he walks in on them. Will he tell Yami, or respect Yugi's wishes to keep Yami in the dark?


	2. Natural

Ecstasy

The Panasonic Princess

Okay... I hate this chapter. Marik is totally out of character, but I can't think of how to fix that without changing the plot. This is actually a vital chapter. Next chapter will be written well, I promise. Just... try to work with me. Pretty please?

Chapter two:

Natural

You take me to ecstasy

Without taking Ecstasy

It's exactly like ecstasy

When you laying right next to me (yeah)

I'm sexing you, sexing you (uh-huh…)

And you sexing me, sexing me

It feels so damn natural

What we doing so naturally (I know…)

-

-

Yugi paled as he looked into the furious eyes of his yami, and he backed up a step, fully prepared to be screamed at. How much had Yami seen? How much had he _heard?_ Gods, if he'd heard Yugi's promise to come back here tonight…

But Yami said nothing.

He simply sighed deeply and turned away, returning to his place in the living room. Yugi stared after him, frowning. Yami had looked so angry… what had that been about? Had he even seen anything?

He took his seat on the couch again, folding his hands in his lap, not really watching the movie. Yami had resumed making out with his lover. No one seemed to notice that he'd returned (not that he expected them to notice that he'd left…). He sighed. Maybe being with Marik wasn't such a bad thing. It could actually be good for him…

_And you want to have someone to make out with along with everyone else…_

He couldn't deny it. He just wanted someone. And Marik was very, very hot. How the Egyptian found him at all alluring, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to tempt fate. The point was that there was someone who wanted him, someone who was attracted to him. If Yami didn't agree with it, the hell with him.

He smiled as he settled in to watch the movie. His days of loneliness were over.

-

-

It was quarter to eight when Yami and Bakura finally left to go wherever they went at night. Yugi watched them leave, and turned to grab his jacket. They had left late for some reason or another, but Yugi didn't care. He'd still be on time.

It had been tense between him and Yami for the rest of the afternoon, but Yugi couldn't decide if Yami had seen or heard anything or not. Yami hadn't said anything about it.

He pulled on his shoes at the door, and opened the door. The night breeze hit him in the face softly. It was a nice night. He walked down the street briskly, humming to himself. It was warm, and he liked the good feeling it gave him. Warm weather always meant good things, right?

It took him ten minutes to walk to the Ishtar's (only because he'd taken his time). Marik was at the door already, and Yugi smiled at him as he reached the house.

"Waiting for me?" Yugi asked as he stepped inside.

"I was making sure you got here alright," the blonde replied, "It's dark outside."

"I only live a few blocks away from here."

"That's ample space for something to happen," Marik said, "I should have picked you up."

"And if Yami had been there?" Yugi asked sensibly. Marik grinned.

"You really want to know my answer to that?"

"Uh… no."

They laughed together as they collapsed on the living room couch.

"Anyway," Marik continued, "There's something I want to know."

"Yeah?" Yugi replied. He entwined his fingers with Marik's discreetly, hoping that the yami wouldn't mind.

"Well… I need to know if… you're still afraid of me."

Yugi blinked. Of all the things he was expecting to hear, this wasn't it. Why would Marik think Yugi was afraid of him, especially considering what happened that afternoon?

"Of course I'm not, Marik," he whispered, moving closer to the Egyptian, "It's been a long time since I was. Why do you ask that?"

Marik sighed.

"I needed to know if you were here just because you were intimidated. I don't want to scare you, Yugi, and I don't want you to be with me just because you're afraid of what I may do to you if you don't do what I want," he paused for a moment, then continued, "I don't want us to be together if you aren't completely comfortable with it. I need to be sure that this is what you want."

"It is what I want," Yugi answered without hesitation, "I'm not afraid of you, Marik. I think you're a nice person if you try. You are a person that I can see myself even… falling in love with."

There was a very pregnant pause as Marik took this in, and Yugi enjoyed seeing all the different emotions cross his face. It let him know that the yami was really human, and that eased him greatly. Marik reached over and pulled Yugi closer, running his fingers through his tri-colored hair. He felt Marik kiss him softly on the forehead, and he sighed. This was nice, but for some reason, it wasn't enough…

Pulling slightly away from the large, warm body, he buried his hand in the mane of blonde hair and pulled Marik's head toward his. The kiss was unlike the sweet ones from earlier; this one was desperate, needy. Marik groaned, pulling him closer, and the kiss became increasingly sloppy. It broke, however, as quickly as it had begun, and Marik moved his mouth down to devour Yugi's neck greedily. The smaller teen's grip on the thin shirt beneath his free hand tightened. He loved this—he _needed_ this.

But when he began to pull at the buttons of Marik's shirt, the blonde moved away.

"Yugi…" he whispered, "Are you sure you want to go this far? I—it's a bit early…"

Yugi smiled.

"I'm sure," he replied, "Marik, I've never been so sure about anything. I don't know what's happening to me, but I've never wanted to give myself so freely to someone like I want to give myself to you. I want this. I want you to have me."

"It's just… I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and regret whatever happens…"

"How could I? I want this," Yugi persisted. Marik reached over a brushed a lock of hair away from his face.

"Well… only if you're completely sure… I would never deny you if that's what you want."

"It is what I want," Yugi whispered, "Just promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you won't just leave me… that you'll be there when it's over."

"I promise," Marik replied, kissing him, "I won't leave you until you want me to. I'll be here for you."

"That's all I wanted to know," Yugi said as he was lifted up into strong, powerful arms, and carried to the stairs. They kissed sweetly, and Yugi laid his head on the tanned shoulder.

Never had anything felt so right.

-

-

As quietly as possible, Malik Ishtar opened the front door of his home, tiptoeing inside. It was three in the morning, and he'd just brought Ryou home. Bakura, thankfully hadn't been there. He and Yami probably got a room somewhere, as not to disturb their hikaris. Malik wasn't sure why they wasted their money—they could do it just about anywhere (including the linen closet over at Ryou's house; Malik had seen them at it).

He hoped that Marik was asleep. The yami would go ballistic if he saw his hikari come home at three o'clock in the morning. Marik had become very protective of the things he loved in the past few months, and that included Malik.

He quietly peeked into Marik's room to make sure the darkness was asleep. What he saw made him gasp and bring his hand up to his mouth in shock.

Marik wasn't alone in bed. Slumbering peacefully in his arms was Yugi Mutou.

Malik unintentionally slammed the door shut in surprise, waking its occupants. Marik came stumbling out a few moments later, his eyes red and angry. He calmed down at the sight of his light.

"Malik… are you just getting in now?" he hissed, "You scared the fuck out of me. What the hell were you doing out so late?"

"What the hell was _I _doing?" Malik repeated, "What were _you _doing in bed with Yugi? Are you—are you _sleeping _with him?"

"It's no business of yours if I am," Marik growled, "You saw nothing."

"What, are you suicidal?" Malik gasped, "Yami's going to kill you when he finds out you're sleeping with his hikari. You know how he is with Yugi. He'll murder you first and ask questions later."

"I am very capable of taking care of myself, hikari," the yami replied, "Besides, if I have my way, he'll never find out. And _you _won't tell him."

"But—Yugi deserves someone who's going to love him," Malik shot back, "He needs someone to support him. I don't think you understand the kind of attention he needs."

"You think I can't love him?"

"Not the way he needs to be loved. He needs someone to be there for him when he's had a bad day. He needs a shoulder to cry on. I don't think you can give him that. "

"Well, you obviously don't know Yugi very well," Marik snapped, "The person who begged me to take him last night isn't the person you just described to me. Yugi's changed. I've changed. What we could have is perfect. Don't you dare try to take that away from me."

Malik stepped back. He was confused. Yugi had _begged _him? He'd _wanted _to sleep with Marik?

_That just doesn't sound like Yugi…_

"You won't tell Yami, will you, Malik?"

Yugi appeared behind Marik, wrapping his arms around the yami's waist. Malik sighed. He looked happy. It was against his better judgement, but…

"No, Yugi. I won't tell him. I promise."

Yugi smiled, and thanked him, but as the two went back into the bedroom, Malik couldn't help but feel just a little uncertain about the whole thing.

_This is not good._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ta da! I don't really like how this chapter came out, but I don't feel like writing the whole thing over again. It makes sense, and that's all that matters right now. I promise, the third chapter will be much better.

Next time: Yami thinks about the possibility of Yugi and Marik getting together … how far will he let his jealousy take him?


End file.
